Living the Dream
by Sweet.Engel
Summary: Tres amigas parten en busca de sus sueños a un lejano pais. Pero lo que no se esperan es una extraña sorpresa proveniente de la familia de una de las chicas. Amor, aventura... Espero que les guste :D //Nada que ver con camp rock //


##########El comienzo del sueño######

''Pasajeros del vuelo 306, con destino a Los Ángeles, por favor abordar por la puerta nº 2''

Esa frase se repetía muchas veces en mi mente. Por fin llego el momento, me iría al fin de este país en el cual viví tantas cosas, tantas alegrías y penas. Me iría y tal vez, no volvería

Xxx: oye… ¿estás escuchando? (una mano se agitaba frente a mis ojos) amiga tenemos que irnos, el avión va a partir.

Cam: ya…ya…solo pensaba, vámonos sí (la mire, estaba nerviosa) pero, ¿dónde está jessi?

Feña: creo que fue a comprar (miro el Kiosco) si allí viene (apuntando)

Jessi: ¡Esperenmeeeeeeeeeeeee! (mi amiga venia corriendo con su bolso colgado al hombro y una bolsa en la otra mano.

Cam: ¡al fin! Amiga, ya era hora… (la mire con reproche, pero divertida) y bueno ¿están listas? (las mire fijamente, pero sonriendo).

Jessi y Feña: ¡yesss!, Living the dream baby, living the dream…(gritando)

Toda la gente nos miraba, como si estuviéramos locas, pero no nos importo. De un instante a otro ya estábamos en el avión, comenzando a vivir nuestro sueño.

Me presento, mi nombre es Cambrine, tengo 18 años. Yo y mi amiga Fernanda, de 18 también, somos chilenas, mi otra amiga Jessica tienes 21 y es argentina. Nos conocimos hace ya dos años, gracias a un Team de nuestro grupo favorito, los Jonas Brothers. Pero nuestro amor por ellos es distinto, no sabemos como sucedió o tal vez sí, pero nos enamoramos perdidamente de ellos, aunque veces queríamos aparentar que solo nos gustaban. Jessi y yo, al ser ya mayores, sufrimos bastante por las burlas y quejas de nuestros familiares. Por eso al tener ya los recursos listos, nos embarcamos en el viaje que nos llevaría a nuestro hogar.

Cam, Cam (la voz de jessi me saco de mis recuerdos) mira, mira que lindos que se ven (sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, debe ser por la emoción) y ¡mira! Vienen tres posters más… ¡y de cada uno!

Explico: jessi en sus manos tenía una revista que se había comprado en el aeropuerto. El avión ya había despegado. Era un vuelo aproximadamente de 12 horas.

Feña: Cam, ¿quién nos va a recibir allá?, ¿llamaste a tu tío? (con preocupación)

Cam: ya, ya mujer si ya lo llame y le dije, nos esperara en el aeropuerto.

Jessi: amigas, amigas queridas, ¡¡por fin!! , jamás creí que este día llegaría tan pronto, estoy tan feliz (tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría)

Feña: yo tampoco, de verdad chicas las quiero mucho y estoy feliz, de que hagamos esto juntas.

Jessi y yo: aaaaahhh… nosotras también pequeña (nos dimos un gran abrazo)

Camm: pero… (ya sentada bien) creo que ahora debemos dormir, ¿o quieren que cuando lleguemos a L.A., todos nos vean con cara de zombis?

Jessi y Feña, me miraron horrorizadas y al instante se prepararon para dormir. Yo solo saque mi mp3, me puse los audífonos y con la música de los Jonas…me dormí.

****

Cam: ¿alo? ¿Hay alguien aquí? (se escuchaban ruidos, pero no veía nada estaba muy oscuro y eso me asustaba) por favor, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Comenzó a sonar una guitarra y luego escuche una voz, muy conocida y hermosa.

Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello Beautiful…

Las luces comenzaron a subir, mientras cantaban, allí estaban los tres. Joe, Nick y Kevin, sentados en unas sillas altas, miraban a dos chicas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, disfrutando de su canción.

Kevin fijo su vista en mí y me dijo que me acercara, yo lo intente pero mientras más avanzaba, ellos más se alejaban.

Cam: Kevin…Kevin…no ¡Vuelve! (el solo se paro y comenzó a llamarla a gritos, pero solo se alejaban)

Kevin: Cambrine…cambrine…ven, por favor, ¡apúrate!...Cam…Cam…

Xxx:¡¡¡ Caaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!! Despierta de una vez…

Desperté de golpe y vi a todos mirándome. Feña se encontraba alado mío y al parecer ella me era la que me había despertado, Jessi sacaba los bolsos del compartimento de arriba, al parecer ya habíamos llegado a Los Angeles, por fin.

………………………………………………….continuara!!!


End file.
